


like you

by jojosiwawho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Party, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, steve is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosiwawho/pseuds/jojosiwawho
Summary: "hey!" steve glares at tony. "that was mine!"tony shrugged, grinning at steve. "didn't look like you were drinking it, beefcake.""-excuse me?""b-beefcake? what's wrong, sweetie?" tony starts leaning towards him and it's only then that steve notices how blown his pupils are. he rolls his eyes,- shit, he has to stop- because these damn kids and their damn drugs. idiots./orsteve meets tony at a party, doesn't know who he is and complains about it. turns out its tony's party.





	like you

bucky grins as he tugs steve towards the house, "buck, i don't wanna go."

 

bucky rolls his eyes, tugging steve out of the taxi.

 

"we're 19, steve. it's time to fucking live. besides, you look hot. who knows, you might just get lucky tonight."

 

"i don't wanna get lucky. you know i'm not the type for hookups."

 

"please, stevie. you're hardly the type for anything at all. you should feel lucky that i'm your friend, how else would you ever possibly socialize?"

 

steve glares. "i could figure something out."

 

bucky deadpans steve. "sure, bro."

 

"okay, fine. so what, who even needs to socialize?"

 

bucky laughs as he tugs steve towards the hous- mansion. holy shit, steve can't believe his eyes because who even has that amount of money? there are flashing lights and loud noises and steve can already feel a headache coming on, and he knows that he isn't going to get out of this the same he left.

 

-

 

a few hours later, and steve is almost falling asleep in the garden of the mansion. everyone else is inside and there's screaming and yelling, and bass that echoes through the whole house. steve would pray for his neighbors, but being so rich the neighbors are probably at least a mile away.

 

he's holding a beer in his hand, yet in the few hours he's been here he's only drunk half, and that was only out of boredom. he still wants to be alive tomorrow.

 

through his daze of thought, he can hear footsteps approaching him. he turns around, and- and, wow.

 

 _the man. is. beautiful._ he has brown hair and brown eyes and he's wearing a white shirt and a red bomber. he also has like, the tightest black jeans on, and they're- they're ripped. holy shit. and he's looking at steve.

 

"hey. what are you doing out here?"

 

the dude sound surprised that steve isn't inside, and steve almost rolls his eyes. no matter how hot this dude might be, he clearly isn't very smart.

 

"i'm avoiding that." he chucks a thumb behind him in an explanation and the boy sighs. he sits down to steve, and holy shit, he's sitting next to steve.

 

"but why? you don't usually turn up to a party just to avoid the whole thing, _hm_?" he sounds almost patronizing, and steve has to hold back the urge to roll his eyes, yet again.

 

"could say the same for you. joining me out here, _hm_?" steve mimicks the guys' tone.

 

"okay, okay, you got me." steve grins in something of an answer, and he isn't sure where this sudden confidence has come from. it's rather confusing and if he's completely honest, sightly disorientating. "you don't like parties?" the hot dude asks, and steve shakes his head in an answer, mouth set in a tight grimace.

 

"no. not really my scene." the man hums in acknowledgment, and before he can open his mouth again, steve interrupts. "what's your name?"

 

there's a moment of silence before mr.hot raises one eyebrow in what steve assumes is disbelief.

 

"my name?" steve rolls his eyes again- and god, he really does have to stop that- and replies with a nod. "o-oh, okay. uh, tony, tony stark- nice to meet you,-"

 

it takes steve a while to reply with his own name, shaking the other man's hand in a ridiculously formal greeting, as his mind can't quite figure out where he's heard the name before. maybe he's just some hotshot celebrity, steve mused. could be why he expected steve to know his name. can't be as bad as the jerk who's probably having this party, though.

 

steve's attention is back to tony when suddenly the man takes the half-empty beer from steve and swigs the whole thing down in only a few seconds.

 

"hey!" steve glares at tony. "that was mine!"

 

tony shrugged, grinning at steve. "didn't look like you were drinking it, beefcake."

 

"-excuse me?"

 

"b-beefcake? what's wrong, sweetie?" tony starts leaning towards him and it's only then that steve notices how blown his pupils are. he rolls his eyes,- shit, he _has_ to stop- because these damn kids and their damn drugs. idiots.

 

he's still fighting with the majority of his generation in his head, when he feels a hand on his shoulder and then, not even a second later, a body slumped down onto his side. tony's grinning up at him.

 

"this party really sucks, steve. glad you're here."

 

steve hides a smile beneath a cough. "tony, we've known each other for a few minutes."

 

tony humms. "6 minutes 14 seconds, actually."

 

"oh." how did tony know that? was he just making it up? maybe he was just really high and that had actually been the time he started sniffing crack. steve's mind rolled with conspiracies. he laughed at himself, realizing what he was doing. nerd.

 

"still, it's nice to talk to you."

 

"why's that? free half-beers?"

 

tony laughs, and it's so cute steve actually blushes. "no, actually. your shoulder is surprisingly comfy for someone with so much rock hard muscles." steve grins. "although the beer _was_ a plus."

 

"thank you. i do take pride in my surprisingly comfy biceps." this time tony actually giggles- giggles, and so what if steves heart melts a little bit. so what. "but i have to say, this party really bloody sucks."

 

"oh?" tony looks up at him from under dark lashes, and frowns. "how come?"

 

"painfully loud music and-" steve nudges tony, "-most likely illegal drugs."

 

tony fake gasps, rolling off of steves shoulder and onto the ground- the idiot, it's muddy, _what's he doing?_ \- "oh dear god no! how awful!"

 

steve can't help but smile.

 

"hey, you're not an undercover cop, are you?" steve stares at tony, unimpressed.

 

"you really think an undercover cop would be doing this? with you?"

 

"i'm wounded. with me?" tony huffs, sitting up and crossing his arms, and even pouting slightly. "so mean."

 

steve watches him with a fond smile, about to apologize- ironically, _of course_ \- when tony suddenly jumps up and yells at the top of his lungs.

 

"stevie! stevie darling, let's go swimming!" he grabs steve's arm and begins dragging him- or what he probably thinks is him dragging steve when in actual fact is steve just walking behind him, smiling softly. as if anyone as small as tony would ever be able to drag him anyway.

 

-

 

it takes them about 5 minutes to actually reach the pool, which is ridiculous because who makes a swimming pool 5 minutes away from their house? when there, tony suddenly stops.

 

"tony?" steve asks, coming and standing next to him.

 

he doesn't get a reply, because tony is already in the water, diving without bellyflopping even in his state. a few seconds later tony's head pops up, and he flicks his hair away from his face, grinning like a mad man.

 

"uhh.." steve makes a noise, rubbing the back of his neck. "you want me to come in?"

 

tony swims over to the edge, doing some sort of ridiculous doggy-paddle that almost has steve aww-ing. he leans up the side of the pool and extends his hand, looking like some sort of merman. steve grabs it, and realizes a moment too late that this is actually happening, and he's gonna go home soaking wet tonight.

 

but he splashes in the water and it's like those thoughts are gone. all he can feel is the water and maybe a little bit of a high, and tony. he can feel tony. tony's hands are gripping his shoulders and then lower and they're in the shallow bit but tony's still clinging to him as though he's going to drown if he dares to let go. and maybe steve likes that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments nd ops plz :-))))))))


End file.
